ABSTRACT: NY FDA Drug Residue Avoidance Cooperative Agreement Proposal RFA?FD?18?006 Public health and consumer concern regarding veterinary medication residues in foods of animal origin and the increasing frequency and severity of antimicrobial resistance require continuing efforts from industry, academia, and government to propagate best practices for residue prevention and judicious use of veterinary medications. The New York State Dept. of Agriculture and Markets has a long history of promoting pre?harvest food safety and our Division of Animal Industry will use its experience, expertise, and rapport with our state's animal industries to reduce the risk of residues and to instill a culture of best management practices aimed at responsible use of drugs on the farm. Much of this work will be achieved by our staff in concert with private practice veterinarians during farm visits. We will also use various media such as our websites, trade publications, and paid advertisements. Our tactics toward achieving our goals will directly confront two leading causes of inappropriate drug use on farms: lack of veterinary oversight and poor record keeping.